Minecraft: Smokescreen
by Raven Ranger 13
Summary: A world where Notch had not yet come to rule. A world where chaos raked the lands. A world where Notch with the help of some other people change the world.
1. Prologue

I looked around me. I was walled in. I cursed myself for being so careless. Now I was a goner. No chance of survival for me anymore. I bleed from several painful wounds.

As the wall of men closed in on me, I made one more desperate attempt to escape. I slashed with the blade of my saber, cutting down anyone who dared get too close to me.

I gulped big lungfuls of air as I plundered through the crowd. Probably the last I would take.

A hand grabbed my shoulder, I slashed without looking. An arrow whized by my head, my enemy hitting their ally. As I made my way through the mass of people, I heard orders of attack.

I braced myself for the attack that would come. I closed my eyes, regrets popped into my mind. So this was it. After all I've done, this was the end to the revolt.

I opened my eyes and turned to face the incoming army. I was only one man, but I had a dream. A place free of this cruelty.

I failed like the others before me did. Everyone failed. That was the lesson the ruling government said. Listen to us or die trying not to.

I stopped hearing the pound of the feet of the army. I didn't feel the multiple wounds that covered my body. I stood watching the army descended on me.

Once again they surrounded me. I looked around. I was walled in, again. A man came forward, his knife out. I didn't feel him grab me and wrestle me to the ground. The man forced me to my knees.

A pair of feet came forward. I looked up and gasped in horror. The man I trusted so much, the man I depended on walked towards me.

His faced was covered by a mask, but I knew his eyes too well. He drew his saber, pressing the cold metal against my throat.

"J...Jake!" I cried out in a strangled whisper. The saber pressed harder, drawing blood.

"Goodbye my dear Rascal," he replied under his breath. I watched his golden eyes. They showed no hint of emotion.

"I was wrong about you," I said in a barely loud enough whisper. "You are a servant of evil." I watched for a reaction. Nothing but maybe a little flicker of anger.

The last thing I saw in this world was Jake's gleaming silver eyes as he struck me in the back with his saber.


	2. Chapter 1: Smokescreen

The hot sun radiated high above me. I glanced up at the sun, our only way to tell time. A whip dealt a heavy blow on my back, causing we to wince in pain.

"We don't have all day!" snapped. has the worst attitude! His full name is Hector A. Day. No one knows what the A stands for, but myth has it that it's All.

"Done staring?" he cried, the whip coming down again. I scrambled to keep hoeing. "That's better. Keep working!" he barked over his shoulder.

We started hoeing in the middle of the night, but the fields weren't half hoed yet. It was Sun-high and we should be getting our break right now.

"Hoe faster, Rez. I don't want a beating for dinner!" said Scrawny. Scrawny was scrawny. Each Hoer had a Seeder behind them to plant seeds in the hoed soil. Behind the Seeders were the Fertilizers. They carried bone meal, and were instructed to bone meal each plant once. Behind them were the Waters, they watered the plants.

"I'm trying, okay?" I said. I slammed my hoe into the ground. Each strike sent a spasm of pain up my right arm. I was one of the faster Hoers in this quarter.

A quarter of a field is a hundred blocks by a hundred blocks. The hoeing was slow going since we were only given wooden hoes to work with.

Wooden hoes broke constantly and we were forced to walk all the way back to the beginning to get a new hoe. Many Hoers brought more than one hoe with them so they wouldn't have to make the tedious walk too many times.

I hefted the hoe up and slammed it down into the dirt. My back screamed from all the hours I spent on the field. Everyone led a better life than us Field Workers, with the exception of the Testers.

The days seemed to last forever. Each laboring moment full of agony. There was no escape.

There was no relief in death since we would just respawn for more agony. All of the workers now, envy the past workers since they could die. Ever since the "Great" King created a way for respawn, there was revolts more than ever, almost annually.

I hoed another patch of dirt, then another. Repetitive and back breaking. I glanced up at the sun, it was just past Sun-High. My parched throat yearned for some water, but I had none from yesterday's refill.

"Break time!" howled , standing at the Relax Cart. I carefully made my way to the cart, making sure not to trample any plants.

I was the second one there. I grabbed my bucket from my inventory. Carl, the boy in front of me fumbled around and water spilled onto the ground. He finally pulled out his bucket, but his time was up and his bucket was only half filled.

called out for the next person. I held out my bucket, just under the hose so no water would spill out. My bucket was just barely filled to the rim when called my twenty second time.

I went over under a big oak tree and sipped the precious water. Carl looked gloomily at his bucket, then greedily at mine. I pretended I didn't notice and continued to sip my water. When my throat wasn't totally parched, I put the water away.

"Hey," Carl said as he walked over to me.

"Hi," I replied.

"You saw how he didn't give me water?" Carl asked.

"Yup," I replied.

"Isn't it unfair, you think?" he asked.

"Yup," I replied again, starting to head back to my lane.

"Could you spare some of your water?" he asked in a pleading tone. One glance at his bucket and I knew he could survive.

"You have enough to live, so get with it," I said, and I walked away. I could hear him growl in frustration. There was no way he was getting my water.

A rough hand jerked on my shoulder. I whirled around and slapped Carl in the face. He looked surprised for a moment, then lunged. I ducked out of the way and ran to my lane.

Careful not to trample the plants, I grabbed my hoe out and went back to work. I heard Scrawny start planting again behind me. I sighed, this was gonna be a long day.

As darkness fell, ordered us to finish up and get into the huts. Hostile mobs spawned during the night, and it was no fun getting killed that way.

I scurried to the Hoer's Den. I opened the door, a single torch lit up the small cabin. I walked over to my bunk, flopping myself down on it. I was in the middle of all the bunks, just like my lane was.

"Hey Rez," a familiar voice called. I rolled over to face Carl.

"Whats up?" I asked. Carl was surrounded by a group of gruff boys.

"Remember at filling time, and you wouldn't…"

"Couldn't!" I said, cutting him off.

"Anyway, you _wouldn't_ give me some water, not even a drop," he said in a whiny voice.

"If I gave you a drop of water you would complain that I _just_ gave you one drop," I replied. This wasn't going to end well.

"So, you should give me some now that you can."

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Cause it's mine."

"Why are you so mean?"

"I'm not."

"Then what are you doing?" he asked. I stared straight into his face and glared.

"I'm surviving," I said under my breath.

"Last time I heard someone say that was your father, Jake," Carl said. I flinched at the name.

"I have no father," I replied, but Carl knew he hit my weak spot.

"Jake killed his friend for survival," he said.

"Indeed he did."

"You're like him, you know."

"Sure. Whatever you say," I replied, turning away.

"Guys, we should teach Rez here a lesson," Carl said, turning to his gruff friends.

"Yay! He deserves a lesson," the boy on his right said, probably Gruff.

"Rez! You need to behave around Carl!" cried the boy on his left. Gruff's twin, Grim.

I heard footsteps approaching. I quickly switched into the knife in my inventory. Before I could react, Grim had yanked the knife out of my hand. I threw a punch, but Gruff came and lifted me off my feet.

I kicked someone in the knee as Grim put a sack over my head. I felt ropes tightening around my ankles and wrists. I grimaced as someone tightened them painfully.

I tried to slizer away, but someone grabbed my feet. I lost my hopping balance, face smashing into the ground. BLack spots danced before my vision.

I was hauled upside down for a while. Then I struggled to get upright, but I just earned myself a conk on the head. I grimaced as more spots danced before me. I kept still from then on.

"We're here," I heard Carl say, and I was dropped onto the ground.

"Oofmmmh…" I cried as I got a kick in the stomach. Pain spread through my body. I sat up, but someone just knocked me back down.

"Sir?" I heard Carl ask. I wondered who it was. ? Another official? I got my answer as I heard someone talk.

"Captain is back at base, he sent me to come get you," said a voice of a girl. The voice was familiar, but I couldn't quite figure out who it was.

"Okay, Smoke," I heard Carl answer. Then the sack was lifted off my head. My jaw dropped. In front of me was a girl my age, but she didn't have the smug look of one of the Castle Workers. She also didn't have the gruff look of a Field Worker. She wore hunting clothes, but the government didn't allow hunting anymore. Who was this person?

"Who are…" I started to ask.

"Name's Smokescreen. Second in command at the revolt base," the girl answered. Smokescreen! A wonderful name to me.

Suddenly, the sound of hoofs were visibly heard. Carl looked panicked, but Smokescreen kept her composure.

"Let's start heading out," Smokescreen said. Her hunting jacket flying in the air as she rode off on her white steed. Carl and the others also jumped onto horses, leaving me there alone.

"Hey! What about me?" I shouted. I was suddenly lifted into the air. I looked up and Smokescreen was there.

"Get up, Rez!" she said as she rode on, one handed. I didn't have time to ponder how she knew my name, because at that moment a single dog burst into the clearing.

"Go!" Smokescreen cried, and we took off into the woods.


	3. Chapter 2: Jake

Sorry about everything I messed up on! All my stories are late since I'm so busy with stuff, but without any more delays here is the next chapter!

* * *

"Sir Jake, may you stop your constant pacing!" cried Hic the head advisor.

"You know I can not, Hic!" Lord Jake cried. I winced as he threw his hands up, hitting me in the face. Lord Jake whipped around angrily.

"You!" he screamed. "Go fetch some water!" His face turning bright red.

"My apologies, my Lord," I said, rushing off. Master Jake has been off edge ever since Smokescreen left to get a new recruit.

I turned right in the hall and slammed into a Firewall. His paper, and potions scattered.

"I...I am sorry Master!" I cried, and ran around to pick up his things. I handed him his things and he left with a huff. It could have been worse.

I strode briskly to the kitchen, I grabbed a pitcher and two glasses and ran back. I was out of breath before I stopped running.

"Hic! Why are they not back yet!" Lord Jake demanded.

"They are fine. Probably that Carl boy was late," Hic soothed.

"My Lord," I said, kneeling before the Lord. I cast my eyes down to the ground to avoid Lord Jake's gaze.

Lord Jake took a long gulp of water, then set the glass back down. He let out a shuddering breath. I was deeply afraid, though I would never show it, because I have never seen Lord Jake so shaken.

"Shuttle!" the Lord called. Immediately a woman with blond hair appeared.

"Yes, my Lord," said Shuttle. Her arrogance led her to not always being the greatest Secretary.

Today, Lord Jake noticed of her arrogance. He fumed at it, he could not believe he did not notice it before. Arrogance was not something that you were allowed to get away with, especially on an off day.

"Shettle, you have served me well for so long. I am grateful for your service," Lord Jake announced.

"Go on," Shettle snapped. The Lord's face flamed with heat. He was angry now. I forced myself not to budge.

"Do you not think that we should have a new Secretary?" Lord Jake asked.

"N...no! Of course not!" she cried in panic. "Sir," she added.

"Well, I think we should have a new secretary. What do you think Hic?" he said, turning to the head advisor.

"Wha...I agree with you Sir Jake," Hic said, thinking he was going to be the next secretary.

"Now, Shettle before I lower you to an advisor, who do you think should be the next Secretary?" Lord Jake asked, now shifting his gaze to the frightened secretary.

"I...I…" she began, then saw the smug look on the head advisor's face. She continued, "I am not the one to pick the next secretary, but I believe Hic would not make a good one, Sir."

"Very well," the Lord said, nodding his head. "Hic has made me very frustrated." Hic paled and shook with anger.

"Hic! Who do you think should be the Secretary?" he asked.

"I would have been the most prime candidate, but now I do not know," the head advisor said, shaking his head.

"Hic! You're my head advisor! Surely you have some advice! Or should I let Shettle take your place?" Lord Jake demanded.

"Of course!" Hic cried, not wanting to lose his position. "It...it…" the head advisor said scanning the room.

"Who?" Lord Jake asked. Panicking, the head advisor grew frantic.

"It should be her!" he cried, pointing at me. At first I was startled, then I was relaxed. The Lord was not going to pick me, I was a mere slave!

"Do you think so?" Lord Jake asked Hic.

"Yes! Yes, I do!" he cried. When the Lord started nodding his head, the head advisor sighed with relief.

"Do you approve, Shettle?" Lord Jake asked the almost-not-secretary.

"Whatever you want, sir," she answered. I was surprised now, were they stupid! I am but a slave! I showed no emotion on the outside though.

"Slave!" Lord Jake called out. I went before him and knelt.

"Yes, my Lord?" I answered.

"Do you think you will be a good Secretary to me?" he asked, his gaze as strong as iron.

"If I had a chance I would, my Lord," I answered. Lord Jake nodded thoughtfully.

"Shettle, train this girl for a week. After that time I will test to see if she is worthy," the Lord said.

"Yes sir," Shettle answered. Lord Jake nodded.

"Go now," he said, and dismissed her with a wave of mis hand.

"Come," Shettle said, beckoning to me. I obeyed. We walked from the room, Shettle less arrogant than when she entered.

In the hall, she took long steps, making it hard for me to follow. When I fell behind, she turned around and smacked me. It stung but I didn't respond.

When we finally got to her quarters, I was quite bruised. I could tell that my new mentor hated me to the core. I held the door for her, and she purposefully stepped on my feet, which were bare, I winced inside but showed nothing. Not moments after I entered an announcer came saying that Smokescreen had returned.

Shettle's face might have even lit up for a second when she heard the news, then her face dropped into her stern, scowling face. I always thought Smokescreen and Shettle were sisters or twins, I was never allowed to ask, but now my curiosity tugged at my guts.

I shook myself, I needed to concentrate. I followed in step with her, our footsteps sounding like one. I tried to think about my life, let us see...boring work, and harsh punishments. That about sums it up!

"Who are you?" the guard at the meeting door asked. Shettle glared at the guard.

"John! You know who I am!" Shettle cried, "And this is the Secretary in training."

John, the guard, nodded and opened the door. I followed quickly into the room. I stopped breathing the second I stepped into the room. I had no way of describing this in words, it was magnificent.

Lord Jake sat on the throne that he despised. There were many thrones in this mansion. It was all thrones rightfully earned by battle. Jake did not like them since they made him more like the King and his government.

Everyone talked and murmured in soft whispers. I found my seat next to Shuttle and gazed in awe. I had never seen anything so breath taking. At that moment a girl with bright red hair strode into the room with four boys following.

Everyone went silent as she came in. As common courtesy everyone stood and bowed except for Lord Jake. As everyone sat back down, Smokescreen bowed before Lord Jake.

"Welcome back, Smokescreen," Lord Jake said, his voice echoing around the room.

"I am glad to be back sir," Smokescreen replied.

"Welcome back boys," Lord Jake said, indicating the three boys that stood in front of the other boy. I looked closely at the boy in the back, and was startled.

The boy was a younger version of the Lord. As I watched, the boy turned and stared straight at me. I was the first to turn away. Not knowing who to turn to, I turned to Shuttle and asked, "Who is that boy who looks like Lord Jake?" Shuttle let out an exasperated sigh.

"First things first, you now address Jake as sir, got that?" Shuttle asked.

"Yes ma'am," I replied. I waited but Shuttle spoke no more, so I turned my attention to the middle of the room

"Glad to be back sir," all the boys said at one.

"Now who is that behind you?" Jake asked, straining to see. The three boys shuffled nervously.

"Sir, that's the boy you've been looking for," Smokescreen answered as the boys parted.

Everyone gasped as Jake walked down the platform and embraced the boy who was trying to get away. Tears streamed down Jake's face.

"Who...who are you?" the startled boy asked. Jake's face twisted with pain. Suddenly, I knew what Jake was going to say next.

"I have many names, but for a starter, you can call me father."


	4. Chapter 3: Devin

I stiffened, my mind racing gazillion miles an hour. I tried to comprehend everything.

"My father? No way! You think I'm a fool? My father's name is Jake and he is loyal to the government at all costs!" I screamed, maybe not a smart thing to do. I could feel everyone's eyes on me.  
I couldn't get the uncomfortable feeling away. The girl who looked away startled me. I wasn't used to people cracking under because of me, not a bit. I didn't like all the attention either.

"I...I am your father Rez," the one Smokescreen called captain said.

"How did you know my name?" I asked. I didn't trust this man or this place one bit.

"Oh my poor boy! The government has corrupted your judgement of everything! Please, may the gods be with you. I am Jake, your father. Your mother always knew that this would happen. She said that our son will not recognize us when he opens his eyes. She said he will…." the man who called himself Jake trailed off.

"Well I don't believe you!" I screamed, color flushing into my cheeks. I ran out of the hall, I ran till I was dead lost.

I was furious with these people, I had trusted Smokescreen and this is what they did to me. They didn't care about me! They just wanted to controls me, well they were wrong. I'm stronger than that.

I screamed punching the wall till my knuckles were bruised, but I didn't care. As I calmed down, I thought about everything. Question came into my mind left and right.

On of the first questions were, if the man was my father, then why did he leave me? The second question is, what the heck is wrong with these people, how dare they deny the government?

"S...Sir?" asked a feeble voice. I jumped and knocked over one of the vases that was on display.

"Get away from me!" I cried at the girl. She was the same girl who stared at me so strangely at the hall. I threw a heavy vase at her in fury, all my anger and strength went into the throw.

It hit her squarely in the knee, and I watched in horror as the girl crumpled to the ground. Her face flashed shock, pain, and then shame. I rushed forward to help, but she pushed me away. Guilt tugged at every part of my body.

"I...I am sorry," was all I managed to say. The girl flashed a small smile.

"No sir, it should be I who is sorry. I interrupted you," the girl said, struggling to get up. I went forward to help but I caught myself, I would only make things worse.

"Who are you?" I asked, sitting down at a bench. The girl stopped struggling and sat down on the ground.

"Me?" she asked in surprise. "I am...the Secretary in training." She rushed the sentence, picking at my curiosity. had once whipped me good when I tried to see the outside world.

"Oh," was all I answered. We sat in awkward silence.

"Your father is waiting for you," the Secretary in training said, breaking the silence. A fresh way of anger, and frustration broke on me like a wave.

"He's not my father!" though I wasn't so sure. The girl flinched.

"I am sorry sir. I did not mean any offense." So formal, I thought.

"What were you before you were training for Secretary?" I asked to change the subject. I regretted my words the second I said them.

"I...I was a slave sir," was the hesitant answer. I flinched at the pain in the meaning of her words.

"I'm sorry," I said, shamefully looking at the ground.

"There is no need for you to be sorry. I probably will not stay a Secretary in training for long," she said.

"Why?" I asked, unable to control my curiosity.

"Your father is testing me next week, I will fail. I am not even allowed to be a Secretary in training. Your father was just too worried about you, and he made a hasty decision."

"Well I think you'll make a good Secretary," I said, trying to reassure her.

"Come please sir. Your father is waiting," she said. I finally accepted that he could be my father. He did look a lot like me.

I followed her hobbling to a large door. A young guard stood in front, a dangerous looking spear in his hand.

"The Captain's son is here," the girl in training said.

"Seems like you have some talent at convincing people to do things. You might be a good Secretary," the guard said.

"Oh please be quiet Devin! Do you yearn to annoy the Secretary?" she cried in exasperation.

The guard, Devin, chuckled and opened the door. Inside was a small group people. I gulped as I saw my father, he did look almost exactly like me.

"R...Rez! It looks like you finally joined us in our chat," Jake said. I nodded, my throat felt like it swelled up.

"We have some explaining to do," Jake said, continuing. He gestured to make everyone leave.

"Wait!" I cried.

"Yes my son?" Jake asked nicely.

"Can the Secretary in training stay?" I asked. "Please," I added.

"Well...it looks like she has a way with people so okay," Jake said nodding.

As everyone left, the girl that was just with me left and sat at a seat. I suddenly felt empty, all my confidence draining. I knew I needed the girl for confidence, at least she was in the room. I saw Jake observing he Secretary in training's every step.

"What happened to you?" Jake asked. The girl cast her eyes downwards.

"I made your son mad, and he punished me as he saw fit," I heard her say. I was startled, that wasn't what happened.

"Indeed," Jake said, glancing at her bleeding knee. I couldn't believe what the girl just said. She made herself look mad so I could be saved from humiliation.

"Get fixed up and come back," Jake said.

"Yes sir," she replied and rushed out of the room. Jake turned his amber eyes on me and I was completely frozen. I thought I was the only one with eyes that color.

"Son…" he began.

"No! You haven't even apologized!" I screeched.

"Please. Let me explain," he said, I tried calming myself."

"No! You apologize this instant for leaving me!" I cried.

"It was not my choice!"

"I don't care! Apologize!"

"I'm sorry," Jake said sighing.

"Now apologize for not contacting me till now!"

"I couldn't!"

"I don't care! Just apologize!"

"Son…"

"Don't you son me! You should be ashamed for leaving your son like that!" I cried, letting out all my annoyance.

"Please listen!"

"Apologize!" I cried. As soon as I said that, the Secretary in training came in with a make-shift cast.

Jake and I stared at each other in a locked gaze. The girl seemed to realize that there was tension in the air.

"Sirs...you are family. You should appreciate each other," she said.

"Where does your say come in?" Jake snapped.

"I am just saying that not everyone is as fortunate to find their parent or parents, or even have parents." Her words hung in the air. We all knew the pain of being alone. We were reunited but we were fighting. She had no parents but she still kept peace.

Both of us broke of our gaze. I stared at my feet. She was right, and we knew it.

"Now let's apologize," she said. We each grunted our apologies.

"Now let's start discussing."


	5. Chapter 4: Notch

Sorry, been busy. Promise to write more! Here comes Notch! :D

* * *

I was scared as the reunited father and son talked. I had just made a statement that I was not sure I was allowed to make. Plus, to make it even worse was that it was an outburst.

As the two talked I suddenly felt jealous. I was so surprised I almost got out of my seat. Jealousy was not something I was used to, so I also did not no what was causing it. I watched as they talked and half listened.

"When your mother left she told me to remember that someone special will come. I always thought it was Sandstorm until now," Jake was saying. Rez flushed when Jake said Sandstorm. Jake saw it and laughed.

"Found her amazing too?" Jake said laughing. Rez turned bright red, then laughed too.

"Guess so, is that why you made her second in command?" Rez asked. Jake seemed to age a hundred year, and a thunder cloud formed above him.

"No. There's another reason,"Jake answered.

"Tell me," Rez urged.

"Sorry, I can not," Jake sighed.

"But..." Rez started saying.

"No buts my boy," Jake chuckled.

"I'm your son, you gotta tell me!"

"Not if you speak with language like that!"

"What's you mean?"

"See?" Jake laughed.

"I don't understand," Rez asked, puzzled.

"There it is again!"

"Huh?"

"You shorten everything, we do not. You need to learn to speak like this. You might have noticed we talk strange. It is because we speak with do not instead of don't. We are more formal, if you have not noticed," Jake explained.

"Oh! That's why you talk funny," Rez remarked.

"We do not talk funny, you do! In the old days we all talked like this!" Jake exclaimed.

"Oh really?" Rez said with disbelief.

"Yes," Jake stated, rather proudly. At that moment, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Jake called. Devin came in and bowed.

"Sir! A stranger has requested to see you," Devin announced.

"Welcome him or her!" Jake cried.

"Yes sir," Devin replied. "Hanging in there Secretary?" Devin asked me, I glared at him as he laughed.

"I am not a Secretary yet Devin. Thank you very much," I said as Devin left the room howling with laughter. Jake was looking at me, I shrunk under his gaze.

"I see you have a relationship with that guard," Jake said.

"Yes sir," I answered.

"Where did you meet?" Jake asked.

"In the slave quarters," I replied.

"Oh," Jake said.

"He was trained as a knight because of his strength," I explained. Just then a man came in with Devin.

"Sir! Here is that man!" Devin called.

"Thank you," Jake said as Devin left. The man bowed before Jake.

"I have heard much about you," the man said rudely.

"Really?" Jake asked, astonished.

"Yes I have. Sorry! I forgot to introduce myself! Please pardon me sir! I am Notch, brother of Herobrine, born of the galaxy," the man announced. Jake gasped. Jake bowed at the man, which meant I had to kneel before him, which I did.

I felt a wave of surprise pass through me as Rez sat stubbornly, Jake had bowed which meant he should too. I made a barely noticeable gesture, to tell him what to do. He finally realized and bowed stiffly.

"No need to be so formal young Jake," Notch said cheerfully. Jake stood up and led Notch to his seat. When everyone had settled back down, Jake cleared his throat.

"What brings you here to my humble rebel clan lord?" Jake asked politely.

"I have heard of what you do, and have come to join with you," Notch answered. "If you would accept me that is," he added.

"Of course! We would be honored to have you lord!" Jake rushed on. "You are the one who inspired all of us!"

"Splendid! I can not wait for ancient wrongs to be set right. When my brother and I were sent to this place, I was the elder one. I was to be the keeper of peace in this realm, my brother to be the keeper of their souls. Sadly, the people were corrupt and wanted more power. Power over my brother and I, power over the galaxy," Notch paused as he was pulled into a coughing fit.

"Water!" Jake commanded. I watched as a slave ran in with a pitcher, and presented it to our guest. It was the same position I was in when my life was changed.

When Notch had drank his fill, Jake nodded to keep Notch going. I had never met Notch or Herobrine for they had been away too long.

"Okay...So when the took charge my brother and I simply left. If they didn't want help from chosen ones, that was their lost," Notch said, shrugging.

"I am glad you returned my lord," Jake said, he looked pleased. I was used to being the one who did not understand.

"My, I forgot. I am not the only one returning! My dear brother has come back too. My journey back was easier, since I came from the galaxy. My brother...he came from the core of this world. He has to come through all the things humans have buried," Notch told Jake.

"This pleasure is not meant for humans my lord! You are far above our ranks!" Jake cried, beaming.

"Ah! Those humans think they can escape death! They think getting respawned will save them! Wrong!" Notch cried, spitting out the words.

"I hope we have not offended you my lord," Jake apologiesed.

"It is all well. Herobrine will make sure they are set right, and I will, I mean, we will make the world again," Notch announced, proudly.

"And we will get what out of this deal?" Rez asked. Jake's face turned paper white.

"You are helping a god you fool! Is that not a good enough reward?" Jake screamed, an expression of fear on his face.

"Jake, Rez is right. What do you get out of this? You will become the new generation! I will pick one of you to take over the generations, there will be peace!" Notch said.

"Of course my lord!" Jake agreed, eagerly. I was confused, why would a god help us?

"What good would that do? Eventually, they will become corrupt again!" Rez cried, he had a point.

"That is why we will design this to be a survival contest. We will remake the world and have the wrongs righted!" Notch declared.

"But…" Rez started.

"Will you be quiet with your questions?" Jake almost screamed. Rez went silent.

"May we have a word in private?" Notch asked.

"Yes my lord. Rez! Go with...uh...the Secretary. Notch and I will are going to have a word," Jake commanded.

"Who's the Secretary?" Rez asked.

"That girl over there!" Jake cried, rolling his eyes. "Girl, you are now Secretary. Do not fail me!" Jake called.

I exited quickly, ignoring Devin's comments. Rez was close on my heels.

"Sheesh! What a father," Rez complained. "At least your Secretary now!" Rez ended cheerfully.

"I don't think you two will be staying for long," a voice said. I spun around as a man in a black cloak slammed me on the head. My last vision was Rez crumpling to the ground as a net lifted me up.


	6. Chapter 5: Herobrine

I woke up with a big headache, blurry memories floated through my head. Then I remembered everything, my father, Smokescreen, Notch, the Secretary...the Secretary.

I shook my head, the man...THE MAN! I looked around, it was then I realized I was tied down. I squirmed with no use, I was tied firmly to the chair.

"Hel…" I started to shout, but a hand covered my mouth. I bit down, hard on his hand. The person didn't budge.

"Calm down boy," a smooth silky voice said.

"No," I cried, but my voice was muffled by the hand, so it came out as a "Nmrp."

"Your friend was much more calmer when she woke up," the man sighed. My heart flared at the mention of the Secretary.

"Where is she?" I asked, though it came out as a, "Wmy ms shrph?"

"I let you talk now but do not be mad. I am helping you here," the man said in his silky voice. As the hand went away, a million question popped into my head.

"Where's my friend?" I demanded. The man still hasn't come into view.

"Your friend is fine and meeting everyone here," the man replied. Even more questions popped into my mind.

"Who are you?" I asked. The man chuckled from behind me.

"Your friend asked the same things," he said. I pondered what he just said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She asked if you were okay and who I was," the man replied.

"Well, you didn't answer my question," I said stubbornly.

"Ah yes. I am best known as Herobrine, brother of Notch, born of the world," the man, Herobrine, answered.

"Well you got here fast," I noted.

"Yes I did. What did you think?" Herobrine asked.

"Your brother said…" I started to explain.

"My brother!" Herobrine almost spat. "What does he know about me?"

"I thought you two were close," I cautioned. Herobrine finally walked into view, shaking his head. His appearance startled me. He didn't look anything like Notch, or what I imagened he would be like.

Herobrine was a young, paled skinned man. He seemed to have a little scruff on his chin, but no other signs of aging. He wore a dark blue cloak, with gold bands drawn in on the rims of his sleeves, and on the rim of his cloak. His brown scruffy hair brought out his eyes. His eyes...His eyes were white and glowing, full of power and purpose.

"My brother doesn't care about me," Herobrine said. "When he made the people, he left room for error. The people didn't acknowledge us. I asked him why he did that. He said so the people could be free, full of new discoveries. I disagreed and he banished me to the Nether. I lost my beautiful eyes and gained these half blind things," he sighed, pointing at his eyes.

"That's sad," I said, sympathy filling me.

"That's not all," Herobrine continued. "When I came back he cursed me to forever be the one who was wrong. I lost my youth and this is what I'm left with. I was mad and swore revenge. He laughed in my face and said I was too much of a wimp. Then he threw me away, using me only to his advantage," Herobrine shook his head.

"That's horrible, but could you untie me now?" I asked politely.

"Of course, sorry about that!" he said, and with a wave of his hand the ropes fell off.

"Continue," I prompted.

"Notch now returned because he want the people to see him as a hero. Blaming me for the destruction made. I have very little power because of my curse, being in the nether didn't help at all. I still have one strong ability that even Notch doesn't have. Predicting the future," Herobrine paused and sucked in a lot of air.

"When I predicted the corruption of humankind, Notch ignored me. Now it has come and he resents me. I predict that Notch will appear a hero, and I, a destroyer. There is a slim chance that a duo team will set things right. I saw that they had to be boy and girl. When I saw you two, I just knew it was right," Herobrine concluded.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Well, it seems you probably want to meet your friend now!" Herobrine said, cheerily.

"Yes please," I said. I couldn't wait for another chance to see the Secretary.

"She is waiting in the other room," Herobrine said, moving swiftly to the door. The door swung open as Herobrine came in front of it. I knew he was equal to a god, but his powers amazed me. He said he had lost some of his power but he still seemed to be beaming with mysterious skills.

As we entered the room, I saw a lot of people sitting, chatting, drinking, eating, and playing games. I had never seen such freedom like this before. Even when he was at his father's mansion, there had been formalities.

"Rez!" a familiar voice called. I filled with warmth as I turned around and spotted the Secretary. I was about to reply, but Secretary sounded to formal for this place.

"Hi Rez!" the Secretary greeted nicely. She smiled and looked relaxed.

"Hey! So...um…" I managed to say as everyone looked at me. I flushed and made myself look like an idiot. My ears turned red when the Secretary grabbed my arm and led me away. I could feel Herobrine gazing at me.

When we were alone, I let out a sigh. That was embarrassing I thought. Next to me, the Secretary let out a little gasp.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worry in my voice.

"What were you thinking a second ago?" she asked. I thought about lying, but decided against it.

"I was thinking about how embarrassed I was," I said. The Secretary let out a little gasp again.

"What is it?" I asked, panicking.

"Do not panic Rez, it's fine. I...I just sort if read your mind," she said awkwardly.

"No way!" I cried a little too loudly.

"Shh…" she shushed. "When Herobrine was talking with me, he said I might have the power to read minds."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes Rez. He also said I will discover many hidden talent within me, whatever that means," the Secretary said.

"You know what, you're lying," I said. "Herobrine didn't tell me nothing about it!"

"I can prove that I can," she said, defensively.

"Fine, what I am I thinking right now?" I asked, knowing she wouldn't know the answer.

"You are thinking why I'm lying to you, how I should have a real name because Secretary sounds too formal, and why Herobrine is watching you," she answered with confidence. My jaw dropped in surprise.

"How…" I asked.

"I do not know either," she said, shaking her head. "It's all so strange and new at the same time."

"I guess," I said, trying to imagine being in her position. I shook my head.

"It is as if something about Herobrine triggered my skill," she said, deep in her own thoughts.

"If you say so," I said shrugging of an uncomfortable feeling that started churning in the depth of my soul. Maybe it was jealousy, maybe I just didn't trust Herobrine, maybe I still haven't settled into this new turn in my life.

Whatever it was, I shrugged it off in moments. Seeing Secretary almost brimming with light, I couldn't help but smile. Still muttering to herself, Secretary and I walked into the room.

"You know what?" I asked Secretary.

"What?" she asked, stopping her muttering.

"Pegasus suits you perfectly," I said.

"You think so?" she asked.

"Yes. I do."


End file.
